


it's a piece of cake to call you mine

by waitsforlove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lowercase, by that i mean she's a huge softie and i'm not sorry for it, mention of sooyoung/jinsol/haseul poly, ooc hyejoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitsforlove/pseuds/waitsforlove
Summary: there’s a commotion as chaewon drops the mixing bowl onto the counter with a loud clang, a puff of flour getting in her face as it rattles around before it comes to a stop. she coughs, feels the flour particles settle in her throat. god, why is flour this dangerous and why did it have to be so messy? yerim frantically turns around in a circle to find the nearest kitchen rag to clean it up, rambles about how chaewon doesn’t even know how toreada recipe much less follow one to make a vanilla cake from the box."wonnie, i have no idea what i'm doing," she whines, deflating onto the counter as if she's lost all life in her body, "this is a disaster. i don't think we can make this work. hyejoo deserves, like, the best and most expensive cake at the baskin robbins or something. not some mish-mash box cake mix we tried to bake and ruined."-the fact of the matter is this: choi yerim is hopelessly in love with son hyejoo, and that's why the pressure's on to make things perfect.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	it's a piece of cake to call you mine

"chae, i don’t think this is a good idea—"

" _it’s fine_ , yerim! don't freak out!"

"there’s literally flour all over the kitchen and you spilled the eggs on the floor! my mom is gonna be _so_ mad at us when she comes home!"

there’s a commotion as chaewon drops the mixing bowl onto the counter with a loud _clang_ , a puff of flour getting in her face as it rattles around before it comes to a stop. she coughs, feels the flour particles settle in her throat. god, why is flour this dangerous and why did it have to be so messy? yerim frantically turns around in a circle to find the nearest kitchen rag to clean it up, rambles about how chaewon doesn’t even know how to _read_ a recipe much less follow one to make a vanilla cake from the box.

"do we have to do it this way?" yerim asks, a helpless look on her face as she wipes away the flour on chaewon’s cheeks. "isn’t this… a little much for a confession?"

"that’s the w… wh… wh— _ah-choo!_ "

"bless you…"

"thanks," the blonde girl sniffs, rubs the tip of her nose with the back of her finger, "anyway, the whole point of this is that a confession _is_ a big thing, yerim. you want to impress hyejoo right? this will do the trick. my idea is great, trust me"

"past incidents have led me to stop trusting your ideas, wonnie…"

"you know what? yerim, i'm gonna tell you straight up." chaewon narrows her gaze as she pretends to look down on yerim. this is serious business now. "listen to me: if it wasn’t for _me_ bumping into hyejoo so she would bump into _you_ , you wouldn’t have become friends in the first place. if it wasn’t for _me_ taking one for the team to sit by myself when we go out to eat together, you wouldn’t have the chance to sit next to her. if it wasn’t for _me_ pretending i had something important to do last week, you wouldn’t have had the chance to ask hyejoo to the school dance."

chaewon pauses a moment, bends down at her knees to pick up a long forgotten rubber spatula covered in half-mixed cake batter and sets it on the counter with a little too much force; so much force that the nearby mixing bowl rattles on the countertop again. the sound echoes. yerim squeaks. "face it, choi yerim: without me, you and hyejoo would still be strangers looking at each other from across the classroom and i’m sick of having to play the middleman for you two. this is your chance to ask hyejoo to be your girlfriend!"

there’s silence as chaewon settles down, finally, smooths out her dusty apron with a puff of her cheeks. she’s got every right to be all huffy and puffy with yerim.

"well... you have a point..." yerim admits.

"i'm _never_ wrong," the blonde girl corrects.

yerim sighs with her shoulders sagging. she looks down at the mess on the kitchen counters. there's no way they could make a cake tonight without having to waste even more ingredients. chaewon can't read a recipe to save her life and yerim isn't the best at baking. there's plenty of care going into this, sure, but the longer she stands there dusted in flour and remnants of the wet cake batter starting to dry on her hands, the helplessness starts to sink in even more.

she wants to do a good job so hyejoo can be pleasantly surprised when she eats the cake and tell her _"it was good, yerim, i really liked it"_ with a smile on her face. heck, even hyejoo taking a bite of the cake and telling her it was a nice try but didn't taste good would be okay. she's okay with anything as long as she gets to spend time with hyejoo.

the fact of the matter is this: choi yerim is hopelessly in love with son hyejoo, and that's why the pressure's on to make things perfect.

"wonnie, i have no idea what i'm doing," she whines, deflating onto the counter as if she's lost all life in her body, "this is a disaster. i don't think we can make this work. hyejoo deserves, like, the best and most expensive cake at the baskin robbins or something. not some mish-mash box cake mix we tried to bake and ruined."

"stephanie from lazy town told me it's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake if we do the cooking by the book, and i trust her with my life."

yerim's response is particularly honest. "you can't read or cook."

chaewon is rightly offended.

"if you're going to keep moping like this then i'm going home. hope it works out for you tomorrow, yerim."

"wait, chae—" yerim sits up in a panic as chaewon exits the kitchen for real, "you're not going to help me clean up?!"

  


  


  


the next day at lunch, hyejoo looks at her from across the table with a raised brow. yerim musters up all her courage to not look away from her gaze; she gets nervous when hyejoo looks at her like she's the only person in the room.

"are you okay?" hyeoo's concern is so obvious on her face and if yerim could get out of her head long enough she'd swoon over the fact that her crush is worried about her. unfortunately she can't stop thinking about how last night's baking session ended in failure... and chaewon leaving her text messages on read. yerim makes a note to find her later to apologize.

"we had that test in stats today, so i stayed up to study with sooyoung. i'm a little tired from it."

hyejoo doesn't seem to buy her excuse. ok, that's fair. yerim doesn't believe her own words either. despite how bad her excuse is, hyejoo goes along with it. she leans over the table, reaching her hand out. "good job studying," she pats yerim's head. "good timing, i guess, i should give this to you now. you can think of it as a reward for your hard work."

yerim blinks at a white box being presented to her. hyejoo sets it down between them on the table. at first she's not sure what to expect from it, her mind running at incredible speed trying to figure out what could be hiding inside.

she opens it. it's a cake, and at the center of it is the question _will you be my gf?_ in script icing font. is she reading this right? the writing looks too neat to have been done by hand.

neither of them say anything. yerim's mouth hangs wide open as she tries to process what's going on. she can't believe that _hyejoo_ is the one presenting a confession cake to her instead of the other way around like she planned to. did hyejoo hear chaewon's idea and think to steal it for herself? is this technically yerim's plan backfiring on itself?

"aren't you going to answer?"

"um," yerim laughs a bit, "this is awkward..."

"...is that a no then?"

"no!" wait, too defensive. she brings her hands up in front of her and waves them around while talking. "i mean—it's not a no. i'm just shocked because i was literally going to make you a cake and ask you to be my girlfriend too."

"did chaewon tell you to do that? she messaged me the other night saying how she had such a brilliant idea and this was it."

yerim lets out an embarrassed laugh. "she gave me the idea, but it didn't work out at all. all i did was make a mess, not a cake."

"oh. um, i bought mine."

that's so smart, she should have done that from the start. she'll give chaewon a good shake later for making her do it the hard way. yerim buries her face into her hands, muffling a frustrated noise.

"i wanted to ask you out in a special way and here you are asking instead."

"i'm sure your cake would have turned out fine," hyejoo pulls yerim's hands away from her face. their fingers intertwine and yerim's heart skips. it makes her look up at hyejoo shyly. "not to rush you... but are you going to answer my question?"

right, the question. yerim looks down at the cake again, admires the way each letter is perfectly written with icing. that's pretty impressive. she's not sure she could have done it even if yesterday's baking disaster did work out. she knows hyejoo didn't make the cake herself, but it's nice that she spent the money for a custom message. it doesn't matter that the cake isn't homemade, she can still sense the sincerity in hyejoo's gesture.

yerim nods eagerly. she squeezes hyejoo's hand and smiles wide.

"of course the answer is yes, i'll be your girlfriend."

as if she appeared from thin air, chaewon sits down at their table and throws her bookbag onto the seat next to her as loudly as she can. " _thank god!_ hey sooyoung—" chaewon is waving yerim's older sister over excitedly, "come over here, they finally asked!"

at the sound of chaewon's voice rising above the idle cafeteria chatter, everyone in their immediate area turns their heads to look at the new couple. yerim's face is burning up from the attention. this is not supposed to be happening. did chaewon have to get the whole school to look at them? and why did she have to bring her sister over here?!

"i _told_ you so yerim! this all worked out in the end,"chaewon boasts, pretends to wipe an unshed tear over her accomplishment. "aren't you guys glad that i came up with such a great idea? i know, i know. i want to thank me too."

sooyoung pats yerim's shoulder in congratulations. "happy to hear the good news, little sis. now that it's official... son hyejoo?"

"yes...?" hyejoo's hand goes stiff in hers, and yerim doesn't have to look at sooyoung to know where this conversation is about to go. she groans. there's only one reason why sooyoung would call her new girlfriend by her full name like that.

"we need to have a one-on-one talk about this relationship you have with my little sister." sooyoung smiles. she may sound friendly, but the invitation comes off mildly threatening. "how about meeting me after school today on the tennis court?"

"sooyoung, quit it! you're embarrassing me!"

chaewon doesn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all.

"i'm such a genius it scares me. oh, make sure to thank me when you two get married okay?"

  


  


  


the school dance is everything yerim wants it to be: it's fun, it's exciting, and most importantly she's here with hyejoo, her girlfriend.

ever since they made it official, every moment of her day revolves around hyejoo in some way. sometimes she's thinking about her, other times it's planning date ideas in her diary, and most times she's texting her a hundred purple heart emojis as soon as they part ways to let her know she got home safe. yerim's been floating up on cloud 9 and hasn't managed to come down from the high just yet. hyejoo makes her heart flutter every time she looks her way. how could she not feel like this when she can call hyejoo hers?

 _hers._ yerim can't hold back how happy she is from the sound of it.

noticing her giggles, hyejoo pokes her cheek. she looks at her amusedly.

"what's with you?"

she hears the parent who's playing dj announce a slow dance for all the high school sweethearts here tonight. taking this opportunity to be intimate, yerim plants her hands on hyejoo's waist, steps closer to her as the music starts to slow down. they begin to sway from side to side and yerim gets lost looking in hyejoo's eyes.

"i'm having a really good time," she hopes hyejoo can hear it despite the music playing loudly in the background, "and it's because you're here with me, hye. thanks for being my girlfriend."

hyejoo tilts her head down to kiss her, murmurs her reply against yerim's lips.

"and i'm happy to call you mine."

  


  


  


(for most of the night sooyoung can't keep her eyes away from hyejoo and yerim. her hand balls up into a fist when she spots them kissing, and sooyoung feels like she's aging with every second she watches the young couple dance. when did yerim get old enough to start dating and kissing girls, she wonders...

"do you have to keep watching them like that? it's kinda weird. and scary."

jinsol eases an empty can of cola from sooyoung's fist, half crushed from the way sooyoung uses it as a stress ball, and haseul replaces it with her own hand. sooyoung's shoulders drop as she loosens up, but she can't keep her eyes away from her little sister in the middle of the dance floor.

man. that's her baby sister out there; hyejoo better not be up to any funny business.

"i know i gave her the talk when they got together, but do you think it's overkill if i—"

haseul sighs loud and clear to cut her off. sooyoung's protectiveness is charming, but it can be _so_ obnoxious sometimes. it's not cute tonight.

"yes honey, it _is_ overkill. now can you let them enjoy their night and remember who _you're_ supposed to be paying attention to?"

the slow dance ends and transitions to another family-friendly version of some pop song from the top 40s. haseul decides she's had enough of sooyoung's antics, and pulls her along with jinsol towards the dance floor to join in on the festivities. she's here to forget about her finals on monday, dammit, she's not going to let this free time go to waste. she's here to dance with her girlfriends.

"alright, this is my favorite song!" jinsol slots herself between haseul and sooyoung's bodies, "let's get this party started!")

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a very long time, hope you folks enjoy! long live hyerry nation!  
> twitter: @waitsforIove (the l is a capital i)


End file.
